


NCIS

by Galadriel34



Series: My icons [35]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Day 55 pt1/3</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/tonyuniformcopyicon.jpg.html)   



	2. Tony/Gibss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 55 pt1/3

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis02-1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis06-1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis05-1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis07-1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis03-1.jpg.html) [](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis01-1.jpg.html) [ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/my%20avas/NCIS/ncis04-1.jpg.html)  



End file.
